


Charm

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Mild Smut, Office Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: Pamela Isley was extreme, to say the least. Critical, emotionally cold, and ruthless in her ambition, Harley was quick to learn that her new boss had no problem getting whatever she wanted out of her. Whether it was keeping Harley late to meet hard deadlines or piling unreasonable amounts of extra work on her, there seemed to be nothing Pamela—er, Ms. Isley (as she made everyone in the office address her)—couldn’t get Harley to do.Office AU, one-shot
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horny at work lately...

Pamela Isley was extreme, to say the least. Critical, emotionally cold, and ruthless in her ambition, Harley was quick to learn that her new boss had no problem getting whatever she wanted out of her. Whether it was keeping Harley late to meet hard deadlines or piling unreasonable amounts of extra work on her, there seemed to be nothing Pamela—er, Ms. Isley (as she made everyone in the office address her)—couldn’t get Harley to do.

Is that why this had happened—kept happening?

Why, she, on occasion, would find herself—as she had this very morning—straddling Ms. Isley’s lap, her eyes looking at her so intently that Harley had to close her own eyes to avoid being pierced to deep. 

—Fuck. It was too late.

The chair squeaked as Harley leaned forward to wrap her arms around the other woman’s neck. The perfume wafting off of Ms. Isley’s neck was sweet, reminiscent of jasmine, and sent a shiver down her spine. Her thoughts muddled, rationale melting—as she felt the other woman’s hands grasp at her hips. Harley pushed forward, causing the chair to shift beneath them.

“No wonder you’ve been unable to focus,” Ms. Isley’s voice purred in Harley’s ear. One of her hands wandered down her belly under her skirt, “You’ve been having that problem a lot lately, haven’t you?”

Yeah, no shit! How was she supposed to get anything done when she kept getting called into these meetings—

Not that she minded—

A finger pressed against her already-soaked panties. Harley’s hips rocked as she let out a whimper.

She couldn’t explain it, but Harley always felt an unyielding attraction for Pamela Isley—ever since they first met during her interview. She had considered leaving before, quitting once this had all started—but now she wouldn’t dream of it. Even when every voice of reason in her head tried to convince her otherwise—she couldn’t. Especially, not with her panties soaked through and Pamela’s fingers prodding at her entrance.

“You know, I wouldn’t think a girl as pretty as you would be so horny all the time…surely you have someone who can fill up that pretty little cunt for you.”

Harley whimpered as she shook her head.

“N-n-no, only you…”

It wasn’t a lie. While Harley had many suitors, they no longer held any interest for her. Not since she had fallen under her boss’ spell. From Day 1, Pamela Isley had consumed her thoughts, day and night—at home and at the office—no one else mattered. No one else could satisfy her in the same way.

Pamela’s fingers slipped underneath the fabric of Harley’s panties letting one of them slide inside her. Harley groaned, her neck bending forward to capture the other woman’s lips. 

A hand on her chest held Harley back.

“You forget yourself.”

She whined, disappointed. How desperate Harley was to feel those lips against hers—to explore her mouth with her tongue. To pull closer to her...to fall deeper….

Harley squirmed in her lap, earning her a little more friction between her legs.

“Please Pammy…”

That earned Harley a glare.

“You keep breaking the rules,” Pam’s voice was a low growl, her eyes fixated on the soft tissue of her neck.

“Yeah, but—that’s what ya love about me—”

Harley closed her eyes as she desperately rocked her hips against Pam’s unmoving finger, knowing what she said was true. If she had learned one thing about her boss from her time working for her, it was that Pamela Isley loved structure, thrived when she was in control—and no one was more challenging (and willing) to be subdued than Harley herself. 

But Harley didn’t really want to get off like this—

Giving in, she dropped her forehead to Pamela’s and begged:

“Please, Ms. Isley. Please, fuck me.”

God—she was so eager for release. She felt like an animal in heat as she began to writhe against the other woman. Dripping wet, she could feel herself soaking around Pamela’s finger. 

“I’ll be good, pro—”

The last of Harley’s plea transformed into a moan as Pam curled her finger inside of her.

“That’s better.”


End file.
